Your turn to blush
by The One-Shot Sphere
Summary: When Adrien comes to pick up Marinette for the school's end-of-year party, she is as flustered as Alya expects. However, once Alya gets a glimpse of Nino's evening look, it's her turn to blush.


"Well? Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you _so_ much, I owe you one Mari."

Alya twirled gracefully in front of the mirror, admiring the new outfit her best friend had designed her for the school's end-of-year party. Marinette had fashioned her an elegant jet-black dress, its bodice hugging her figure perfectly and the sleeves cut into a foxtail shape. The skirt flowed down to her knees, with purple and white streaks adorning the hems. Black and white flat heels and a small, silver necklace completed the outfit. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, held in place by a thin, silver ribbon.

"I'm glad you like it! You really do look beautiful." said Marinette, standing back to appreciate her friend's evening look. She herself was in a sleeveless wine-red dress, with red heels and lipstick to match. Her hair was tied into an elegant side braid, with her miraculous earrings glimmering under her flowing blue bangs.

"All thanks to you, girl!" Alya replied with her trademark wink. "Come on, let's go downstairs! Don't wanna keep prince charming waiting now, do we?"

Marinette went scarlet at the mention of her date. While the girls had been getting ready, Adrien and his bodyguard had pulled up in front of the bakery. The thought of her crush waiting downstairs for her in elegant evening wear was a little too much for her brain to handle.

Being incredibly careful not to trip over her heels, Marinette made her way down the stairs. Alya followed behind her, trying not to laugh as her dorky friend slowly peeked around the corner to see what Adrien was wearing.

Marinette felt her jaw drop as she caught sight of him in the kitchen, holding a rose in his hands. He was in a tailored black suit, with a tiny family crest on his jacket. His shirt was a brilliant green to match his eyes, with a white tie flowing neatly into a black vest underneath, and a silver watch glimmering at his wrist. His usually chaotic hair was swept back slightly in a natural wave, revealing layers of light and dirty blonde.

"Hello? Earth to Marinette!"

Marinette came to her senses as Alya waved a hand in front of her face. The girls looked back to see Adrien waving at them, grinning from ear to ear. Alya waved back, pulling a malfunctioning Marinette down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Alya! That dress looks great on you!" said Adrien as they made their way over. "Is that Marinette's design?"

"It sure is!" She replied, shoving her best friend forward. "As is this little beauty!"

Adrien's eyes widened as he marveled at Marinette's evening look. She looked absolutely stunning, completely in her element despite her face being as red as her dress.

"W...wow Marinette. You look amazing..."

Adrien's uncharacteristic stutter only made Marinette blush harder. He shook himself out of his trance, and handed her the rose.

"Here, I got this for you. It goes with your outfit!"

Marinette made a noise somewhere in between a squeal and a grunt, before managing to eek out a feeble "thank you".

Alya stifled a laugh as she dragged her best friend out the door where Adrien's ride was waiting. After much protestation, Alya managed to get Marinette to sit next to Adrien in the back, while she rode shotgun. Her and Adrien made most of the conversation, while Marinette's mind continued to implode in silence.

By the time they arrived at the party, the sun had begun to set. The venue was mostly outdoors; its beautiful balcony and terrace overlooked the river, painting a gorgeous backdrop to the glittering hall inside. Glass tables and chairs had been arranged neatly along the sides, with school banners hanging from the ceiling and various advertisements on the walls. Judging by the atmosphere and the bar counter, the place was normally a high-end restaurant. The trio ordered their drinks, and made their way over to the edge of the balcony, greeting their classmates along the way.

Alya smirked as she sipped on her drink, watching the conversation between her two friends unfold. Marinette was finally forming somewhat intelligible sentences, and Adrien was noticeably enamoured by her. His eyes never seemed to leave hers, and even when she looked away he continued to gawk at her, admire her evening look.

"See something you like, Adrien?" teased Alya, catching him looking Marinette up and down.

"Alya!" protested Marinette.

"Um, y,yeah, just enjoying the view." he stammered, quickly looking away.

"I'll say" sniggered Alya, nudging him in the side.

"That's not what I meant…"

Alya cackled as Marinette shot her a disdainful glare. As she continued to enjoy the show her friends were putting on, she realised her own date was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, on a different note, have you guys seen Nino?" she asked.

"No, not yet. He said he'd be getting here himself, right?" said Adrien.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, looking around. "I just thought he'd be here by n..."

Alya suddenly went silent, her jaw slowly beginning to drop. Adrien and Marinette exchanged confused glances, then turned to see what she was staring at. The cheekiest smiles spread across both of their faces when they realised what had rendered her speechless.

It was Nino. But he didn't look like Nino.

He was wearing a dark navy-blue suit, black shirt and black tie, held in place neatly by a shiny pin. The series of wristbands he normally wore were replaced by a golden watch with a leather strap, and suede dress shoes replaced his sneakers. His hair seemed longer, and was swept back in spiky waves. He had also ditched his glasses, allowing the darker colours to bring out the sharpness in his eyes.  
Alya was stunned. She had never seen him like this before. Sure, he was still the same scruffy, carefree boy who wore a cap everywhere he went, but he cleaned up unbelievably well.  
Nino on the other hand had not noticed her, looking down at his watch and tapping his foot. Adrien and Marinette took one look at each other, and knew exactly what to do.

"YO NINO!"

Alya came back to earth as the two shouted across the hall. Nino looked up, confused and surprised for a second. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was, and made his way over to the balcony.

"Wassup, dudes?" came the usual greeting. "Nice outfit Marinette! Did you design that yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks Nino!"

"You're looking good too, my man!" He said, turning to Adrien. "Mr. model never disappoints, huh?'

"Ehehe, thanks." he said, looking over his shoulder and realising Alya had turned the other way, blushing furiously. "And speaking of looking good…"

Trying his very best not to laugh, he stepped aside, giving Nino a clear view of her in the sunset's light.

"Hey! There you are Aly...a...uh...mn..."

Nino stumbled on his words as she slowly turned around to face him. He felt his mind go completely numb as he took in her beauty. She looked drop-dead gorgeous in her black dress, ponytail and a natural blush on her cheeks.

"Woah…."

"I know right! Isn't she beautiful?" chirped Marinette, grinning whilst gently pushing Alya towards Nino.

"Totally! I've never seen you dressed up like this before." said Nino, regaining his senses. "You should rock the ponytail more often!"

"Thanks Nino." Alya said, giggling under her breath. "You look pretty amazing too."

"Thanks." he replied, flashing his trademark grin. "Oh by the way, where'd you get those drinks?"

"At the counter over there." said Adrien. "It's all complementary. Chloe's dad is sponsoring the event."

"Awesome!" yelled Nino, his face lighting up at the thought of free drinks. "I'll be right back." He planted a quick kiss on Alya's head, and took off towards the bar.

Marinette grinned evilly as Alya's face went red again. For as long as Marinette could remember, it was always her that was getting flustered in front of Adrien, and Alya would tease her relentlessly or shake her head at her antics. Now, for once, she got to enjoy being the one watching their best friend not know how to handle themselves around a boy.

Alya snapped back to reality as Marinette nudged her from behind. "Guess it's your turn to blush, huh?" she chuckled. Alya rolled her eyes as her friend grinned cheekily at her.

"Oh come on. Like you're any better with Adrien."

"I know, I know. It's just weird seeing you like this. Not to mention hilarious."

"It was just a moment! I'm fine now."

"Alright, if you say so." Marinette gave her a wink and strolled over to Adrien. Alya could only shake her head and smile as she watched her best friend mosey up to her crush. Her smile grew as she caught sight of Nino's shadow out of the corner of her eye, and felt a loving arm around her waist. She looked up, and saw the same look of absolute awe on his face. Alya couldn't suppress a giggle as she leaned into his chest. She really did owe Marinette one.

**END**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a review, and feek free to leave ideas for new one-shots as well, I'm very open to suggestions! **


End file.
